


Love Bugs

by AetherBunny



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Multi, Team Bonding, hints at other relationships - Freeform, luis is in here too but i don't think he has a last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have a crush on the most popular girl on campus it's good to be good at doing things against overwhelming odds. </p>
<p>In other words Scott finally asks Janet out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The date

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some Janet, and then this thing ran away from me completely. 
> 
> The characters involved are sort of based on who I have at the moment, minus the characters I couldn't see being all about the informal team bonding.

Scott had made up his mind, he was going to do it. Not today of course he had to prepare, but he finally talked himself into his biggest challenge yet.

 

He was going to ask Janet van Dyne on a date. Tiny excitable Janet who was way too good for him, but he was pretty good at doing things despite the overwhelming odds. He watched her from the library window as she chatted with T'challa about something or another. She was so friendly and sweet and she had the most adorable squishy face when she was worked up about something. Little did he know he was being watched himself.

 

Later that night there was a knock on his door. He opened it to discover Natasha Romanov waiting for him.

 

“Uhhh, hi?”

 

“Scott. Can I come in a minute.” It wasn't really a question.

 

“Sure.” He stepped aside and she made her way in. She took her time sizing him up, it was a very effective intimidation tactic.

 

“Can I help you with something?”

 

“Maybe. Look I'm going to cut right to the chase. I don't creep around in cardboard boxes because it's good spying. I do it because it makes Janet laugh so hard she snorts. And I like making Janet laugh because she's the best person here. And she's my friend, and the fact that I said that out loud to another person should mean something.” She paused. “I know she's more than capable of handling herself, but I still want to keep her from having to.” Scott stared at her with what must have been surprise on his face. “Don't give me that, I know you're going to ask her out.”

 

“What?”

 

“Please, you're obvious. Don't think we all don't see you “studying” at Pym's whenever she's there. He's so skeevy, nobody goes there if they don't have to. Only Janet and Kamala pretend not to notice because they're too nice, I know because I lurk around to make sure they're okay in there. - Don't give me that you owe him crap.” She cut him off just as he opened his mouth. “Your lovesick face is worse than Tony's and his has been directed at me.”

 

“So, what do I do?”

 

“Comb your hair, and put on something nice. She'll find something positive about wherever you take her, but you should still try.”

 

“I don't own anything nice?”

 

“Good thing there is a tailor's here on campus.” Her mouth curved into a Cheshire grin.

 

“I can't just go in there and say hey Janet I need something to wear so I can take you out.”

 

“You're a crook Lang, you shouldn't have any trouble leaving some things out. Believe me there is nothing she likes more than designing things for people to wear. You might even be able to get some ideas about where to take her while she measures you tip to toe. You know she can do it by sight? I've never seen her get it more than an inch or so off. Still she might get out the tape if she feels like getting her hands on something. She's been known to get a little handsy” She paused, Scott looked everywhere but at her. “All I'm really here to say is. The people here have a lot more powers than morals, and Janet has taken time and effort to get to know each and every one of us. I watched her listen to Madame Hydra talk about her pet snakes for fifteen minutes, and then she made them little name-plates. Her best friend is a genius with impulse control issues who makes explosives. And even then he'd have to find what's left after I got through with you.” She let it sink in. “I'm not saying don't, I'm saying careful.” She patted him on the shoulder and showed herself out before he could react. Maybe this was going to be a bad idea.

 

Still that next afternoon he found himself entering van Dyne's. The little bell on the door jingled to signal a customer and Janet's head popped up from behind a far tabletop. The shop was in a state of carefully organized clutter. The effect was more whimsical than anything and it suited the superhero just fine.

 

“Hi Scott!” she chirped. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Well I uh, um I, I want to. There's a girl I-I want to ask out.” That was about as smooth as gravel he scolded himself. At least he didn't blurt everything out right there. Janet's eyes went wide, and he swore there was a little heart shaped glisten in one of them.

 

“And you need something to wear on your date! Oh this is so exciting. Does she know? Are you in mutual like?” She began as she ushered him over to a low riser in front of a set of mirrors. “Do I know her? Oh, wait, you don't have to tell me. Do you know where you're taking her?” She called as she fetched her tape measurer.

 

“Um, no, I hope so, pretty sure you do, and not a clue?”

 

“I bet she does, like you that is. Ladies love bad boys, not bad like scary of course, just a little naughty. Especially if they're as handsome and clever as you are.” She said in complete sincerity and he's sure his heart stopped for a second. “Just don't bring her anything stolen, unless it's Felicia, she might like that. But she's pretty into Peter, or er, Spidey? so you might want to reconsider if it's her.”

 

“It's more of an... opposites attract thing. I-I mean she's the best so really she's way outta my league.”

 

“There are no leagues in people Scott! Don't let other people's opinions get in the way of your feelings! And besides if she can't look past your arrest warrants to see what a sweet guy you really are, you shouldn't be dating her anyway!” She explained as she measured him. Rather than instructing him to move a certain way, she'd just gently do it for him. She paused after his arms. “Oh sorry. Nat says I have to work on that. Was that too much contact? Some people have a space bubble.”

 

“No, no you're fine.” At this point it didn't sound like she was going to turn him down, but in any case he was going to enjoy this all while it lasted.

 

“Okay!” Now about where you're going to take her. Do you have any ideas?”

 

“A few, but she's really special and none of them feel right. That and well I, um, I don't have a lot of money.”

 

“It's not about money, don't worry. She'll know if your heart's in it. OH! I KNOW! There is a cute little fair down by the river with arts and crafts and music and food trucks! It's going on all weekend! There are even fireworks tomorrow night!”

 

“That actually sounds like a really good idea.” She tucked so nicely under his chin as she measured his chest and waist he found it hard to concentrate on what she was saying.

 

“You bet! Time for your legs! Spread 'em chief!” She tapped at his hip. Used to being frisked he took a wide stance. “Not that wide! I'm not the TSA!” she teased. Holding the measuring tape to his waist she crouched to measure his outer seam. “Hold this please, upper inner thigh.” She gave him the end of the tape for his inseam. “Just what I thought!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I always have a pretty good eye for measurements. I just like to check my estimates. Do you have time to try things on?”

 

“Sure. I have all the time in the world.” What was he going to do, say no?

 

“Great! Wait here!” She disappeared into a smaller back room. “Red, black, gray right?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your motif!” She emerged with an armful of various articles of clothing. “But I do think you'd look nice in blues to, darker ones, maybe purple? But we'll start with red. I'll put up a screen if you want otherwise I'll just turn around?” He hesitated. “Okay I'll just turn around!” She decided handing him a dress shirt and pair of pants. Well four shirts, two pairs of pants, sixteen straight pins, and one safety pin later Janet was satisfied.

 

“Red really is your color!” She chirped. “You're gonna knock her socks off! I'll have it all dropped off later tonight if that's okay? I've got advanced aerodynamics in twenty.”

 

“Sure that's fine, um, what do I owe you?”

 

“Not a cent! This is for love! Just let me do the designs for the wedding!”

 

 

Later that night, there was another knock at his door. This time it was Tony.

 

“Janet asked me to drop these off.” he passed over a garment bag. “Going somewhere fancy? On a date maybe?”

 

“Did you talk to Natasha?”

 

“You bet I did. So I know she already gave you the what for. I'm just going to add my two bucks. I'd do pretty much anything Janet asked me to, case in point.” He motioned to the garment bag. “If you could adopt someone as a sibling I'd adopt her. I tried to set her up with Rhodey so my two favorite people could be together but they caught on and spent their dinner talking about me behind my back. Now they do it once a month, and call it a support group but I don't even care. She was the first person here to see anything good in me. Hell she's one of two people besides my mom to think I'm good from the start. I owe her so much. Just be good to her, she'll change your whole life.” Tony punctuated his surprisingly sincere request with a hand on his shoulder. “And so you know she's both a flowers and chocolates girl, even though she pretends she doesn't have a sweet tooth. Dark and milk are fine but absolutely no white, she says it's a crime against coco. Coffee is always good and retro My Little Ponies, “the cute chubby ones.” He made air quotes.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Anytime!” Tony shot finger guns at him as he left.

 

…

 

At last date day had arrived, or what he hoped would be date day. It had sounded like Janet would be into it, but then again she was complementary and flirtatious with everybody.

 

Scott got up at a reasonable time, showered, shaved, and tried to do something with his hair. He opened the garment bag and while the shirt didn't look any different to him it fit perfectly, pants too. He admired himself in the mirror for a moment. He may not have been as buff as nearly every other one of his fellow students, and he wasn't the literal prince charming or the actual knight in shining armor, but he looked _good_. At the very least he'd have something to wear to nice places after this.

 

On the way from Maverick's to Avengers' he remembered what Tony had said about flowers. There wasn't exactly time to go get her a bouquet, so he did the next best thing. Tony probably wouldn't mind if he took a few flowers from the arc reactor patterned flower bed. Especially if he took a few from the shield one too.

 

Small bouquet in hand he knocked on Janet's door. There was a faint 'coming' from inside and moments later the door opened. Much to his delight, he got to see sleepy scruffy looking Janet. She didn't seem in the least bit embarrassed to be caught in what seemed to be just a comically oversize sweatshirt with cartoony bugs on it, but she did perk up upon seeing who it was.

 

“Oh! Scott! Is something wrong with the shirt?” She squeezed around him to look it over.

 

“N-no!?” He wasn't prepared for that and couldn't move the flowers he had been hiding behind his back. “I was just um, wondering if you wanted to go to the art fair with me?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So you came by yesterday to see me to get something to wear to take me out?” Uh, oh her face was starting to scrunch.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Ohmygosh, that was sneaky! I'll be right back!” She darted into her room and an impossibly short time later she re-emerged completely put together.

 

“That was impressive.”

 

“Can't afford to waste time when there is a day to save! Are those flowers for me?”she asked, suddenly sounding a little shy.

 

“I thought maybe...well somebody might have mentioned you liked getting flowers.”

 

“Tony! He didn't threaten you did he? I'm going to have so many words for him if he did!” She didn't miss a beat as she ran a petal through her fingers.

 

“No, he didn't.”

 

“Okay good.” She eyed him for another second. “Nat did though, didn't she?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh I knew it! She had been following you around a lot lately and she only does that with people she wants to know something about. She never tells me why she stalks certain people at certain times. But I this time I got my answer! Did everybody know you were gonna ask me out before I did?”

 

“I think only Tony and Natasha, nobody else has brought it up to me yet.”

 

“Whew, okay good. Um, well, I'm ready to go if you are!” She set the flowers on her desk and grabbed a small bag.

 

“Well here we go!” He started down the hall, but stopped when Janet took his hand.

 

“I thought we should get this out of the way.”

 

“Yeah, good idea.” He gave her hand a squeeze.

 

The short walk to the fair was pleasant, it wasn't too far away from campus at all. Small booths wound their way through the park and there was music in the air.

 

They didn't get very far in before Janet spotted someone familiar. Scott only recognized the guy as one of the baddies they had just recruited. If he were being totally honest he didn't know many other students personally at this point.

 

“Quentin! Hi!” She greeted the hooded figure.

 

“Ah, Ms. Van Dyne. A pleasure as always.” Quentin turned to face him for a second to consider him. “Scott.” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Quentin Beck, or Mysterio if you're in my audience. Janet has mentioned you a few times.” He extended a hand for a shake. Janet didn't even blush as she continued.

 

“Are you going to see the fair too?”  
  


“I thought I'd take your advice and practice a little. It's been a long time since I've done any up close magic and where is better to brush up.”

 

“Good idea! Feel free to stop by the shop if you ever want to change your wardrobe! I'd love to help you come up with something! Not that I don't love this hoodie, but sometimes new clothes will help your whole outlook!”

 

“Maybe I will, enjoy the fair!”

 

“We will, I hope you get a nice crowd!”

 

“So you're talking about me huh?” Scott teased as they continued.

 

“A little. Maybe.” She did blush a little there. “I mean, I like helping people make connections and Quentin needs some friends. And I'm sure you've noticed our fellow students are kind of eccentric or aggressive and some of them are both. You're pretty mellow compared to the rest of us Scott. I thought it might balance him out. That and maybe you can be a magician's assistant!”

 

“That could be kinda fun?” Fury was pretty clear he wanted Scott to find some new, more legal hobbies, and he had never even thought of magic.

 

“That's the spirit!”

 

At the fare she fluttered from booth to booth talking to all the artists and exchanging business cards with some. She had worried she wasn't paying enough attention to Scott, but he assured her it was okay.

 

“I was um, I wanted to take you somewhere where I could watch you have a good time, does that sound weird? I just blurt stuff out when I get nervous, sorry. You're just so enthusiastic, and sincere I mean, as long as you're having a good time I am too.”

 

“Scott. That's much more sweet than weird. And if it will help with your nerves this is technically our second date if you count yesterday.”

 

“Do you want to count yesterday?”  
  


“Well I had a good time, did you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then it was a date! See we're totally two dates into this thing.”

 

“Glad I got a second date then! Do you want to get some lunch?”

 

“You bet, those food trucks have been making me hungry.”

 

“Great, I know just the place.” He took her over to a sleek white truck with a big red eagle and green trim.

 

“Scott my man. Good to see you.” The guy behind the counter leaned over to greet him.

 

“Hey Luis, all hands on deck today huh?”

 

“You know it, my cuz makes a killing here every year. Who wants a cheeseburger when you can get the best flautas in the city! Oh, hey I hope you're Janet because he won't stop talking about how great you are. Tell you what we're gonna make you something nice, and if you are Janet you guys can share it. If not and I just ruined your date you can eat all without him. Nobody here's gonna judge. Then go two trucks over, those guys have amazing ice cream.”

 

“Thanks, thank you for all of that, and yes this is Janet.” Scott had hoped Luis wasn't going to mention how often he talked about Janet right to her face, but then again he probably deserved it for being just a little bit annoying.

 

“Go sit down over there and be cute or something we'll let you know when it's done!” They were shooed over to a bench under some trees. A short while later Scott was flagged over to pick up a platter with a little bit of everything.

 

As they ate Janet spotted someone familiar. She pointed out a blond boy with an acoustic guitar slung across his back at a nearby truck.

 

“That's Nat's friend Clint. Pepper's been interested in getting him to attend the academy for a while, but he's been kind of skittish about it.” She said as she licked a bit of crema from her thumb.

 

“Well like you said eccentric or aggressive, the Academy is a little intimidating.” Scott admitted.

 

“Nobody's really mentioned what he can do, but Nat's slipped up and called him Hawkeye once. Which could mean a lot of things.”

 

“Maybe he's busking somewhere and we can bump into him?” Scott offered. If Janet didn't know about something it was a pretty good reason to be curious.

 

They chatted as the finished eating, Scott told her stories of the first few times he put the suit on, and maybe a couple of his tamer less than legal misadventures. And as if on cue a couple of bike cops cycled by. Although one of them gave him the eye it appeared they were going to leave him alone today. Or that's what he thought, the pair of the made a second loop around the trucks to pass by him and Janet again. She noticed and he could see her face getting a little scrunchy.

 

“Are they gonna tail us the whole time now?”

 

“Uh, yeah probably. Sorry.”

 

“Hm, time for a trick I learned from Natasha. Come on.” They returned the tray and she took his hand and weaved through the crowd a little ways. They stopped at a wide grassy spot near the river where the booths and crowd were thinner. She took him over near the railing where they stuck out against the blue. “Now, gimme a kiss!”

 

“What?”

 

“A kiss Scott, a kiss!” She tipped her face up and smiled at him.

 

“Uh.” He leaned down and gave her a peck.

 

“You can do better than that!” She tugged him down by the collar of his shirt for a proper kiss. Janet was much more aware of the cops biking by than he was. She let him up in time for him to see them turning down a different path to take them back towards the fair.

 

“You learned that from Natasha?”

 

“Mhm! Public displays of affection make other people uncomfortable! Or she just wanted to kiss Sam? I don't really know. Either way I don't think they'll be following us around anymore! Now come on, there's a Beatles cover band at the shell and then fireworks!” Janet took his hand to tug him towards the band-shell. Once they got settled Janet got a text for the first time all day.

 

_Sneaky girl stealing my tricks_

_Maybe I won't save you a spot for the fireworks then_

 

“Nat.” She said but didn't look around. If the other girl didn't want to be seen she wasn't going to be.

 

She did send another text when the concert was over though.

 

_Back to your first kiss_

_light pole to your left_

_rendezvous at your two o clock_

 

 


	2. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always time for dancing at Avengers Academy

She and Scott followed the instructions to find a familiar red and black figure waving at them. Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Sam and Kamala were spread across a couple of blankets. And as they got closer they saw most of the campus was there too. Tony, T'challa and Peter had a spot near Sharon and Pepper. The latter being on the edge of the blanket, near to but not touching Tony at the edge of his.

 

It was hard to tell which Asguardian was having the worse time. Amora was looking bored along the nearby retaining wall with the other Tony, who for his part didn't seem to mind being there. Loki seemed to be sulking, but maybe that's because Brian had just cracked a joke at his expense. Still they were sitting awfully close on their beach towel. Peter Quill was nearby talking to Gwen and MJ, and it looked like Sif had taken his spot next to Gamora. It wasn't surprising to him those two got along well. Near them Dane was just lying in the grass on his back looking up at the sky.

 

As they approached the group so did Rhodey from the opposite side. Janet blew him a kiss and he made an exaggerated show of catching it to his heart. Tony turned to stick his tongue out at her. At the same time he and Janet got to the blanket, so did a a rather enthusiastic dog. Despite it's size it promptly threw itself -belly up- into Natasha's lap. Being used to it apparently she just gave the dog a hearty pat.

 

“Hi boy, where's your buddy?” She asked him. The dog only grinned at her. “I know how we'll find him. Ready Lucky?” Then she did something Scott never thought she'd do. She sang.

 

“ _And I will always love you, will always love you_!” And despite her lovely singing voice Lucky howled along with her. Then from off in the distance.

 

“LUCKY!”

 

“There he is! We found him!” She said and Lucky huffed in response.

 

“Lucky!” Came from closer this time. “Lucky you can't keep running away like that! Oh, Oh!” Scott recognized Clint from earlier. “Hey Tash, sorry he always does this.”

 

“Don't worry about it. You know I love him too. You should sit with us for the fireworks.” She offered. He watched as Clint nervously looked around and noticed everybody else. Scott knew that feeling.

 

“Maybe I should go. We've had a long day.”

 

“Its alright Clint, nobody's going to mind.” She motioned around at her classmates who weren't really paying any attention to them. Clint looked around again, and Natasha tugged him down so she could sit in his lap. Scott thought it was a ploy to keep him in place but when Clint kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her he reconsidered. Lucky had moved on to Steve and Bucky (who had lit up at the sight of him) and was soaking up the attention. “This blanket is a good place to start you know.” Nat continued. “Janet's easy to get along with, and Scott is...pretty normal now that I think about it. You guys would actually get along really well. They're on a date.” She stage whispered the last part.

 

From their blanket Scott could see Quentin looking for a spot to sit, so he waved him over to join them. He looked pleased to be invited and was happy to talk about how his tricks went. The conversation got Clint's attention and soon the two of them were talking about the fair and the crowd and their acts. As it turned out Clint had a sort of comedy musical act with Lucky and his guitar.

 

“He only listens when he has an audience.” Clint smiled and thumbed at the dog in Bucky's lap.

 

“Maybe you two could put something together?” Nat offered and both girls were pleased to see their positive reactions.

 

“If you guys need some help like backstage or something I'm free. I'm good with electronics and really easy to make disappear.” Scott figured this was his chance.

 

“Good yeah, we'll need somebody to be the straight man.” Clint nodded. They were interrupted then by a pop and a whistle. The fireworks had started. Clint was going to call Lucky back over, but Nat stopped him and pointed out how tense Bucky looked now that the fireworks had started so he let them be.

 

After the fireworks ended the group hung out a little and waited for the crowd to thin. During that time the managed to convince Clint and Bucky to come back to the Academy to hang out at club A. It helped Lucky was already following everybody back and Steve had thrown a comforting arm around Bucky's shoulders and assured him he wouldn't be the only totally sober person there.

 

Peter (Parker), Kamala, Dane and Sif volunteered to play with Lucky to keep him occupied while Clint got familiar with the rest of them.

 

At the club Natasha sat them both down at a booth and just said 'guitars' before going to dance.

 

They danced, they hung out they all watched in stifled amusement as Steve asked Pepper to dance and Tony looked like he wanted to implode. Then as retaliation Tony went to go see if Bucky knew how to Charleston too.

 

“Charleston? Has that dead hoofer been trying to sell you that this whole time? Stevie! You punk!” Bucky liked to lay the slang on thick when teasing Steve.

 

“People still did the Charleston! And besides it's hard to Lindy without a partner.” Steve gave an innocent shrug.

 

“You? Lindy? You'd sure be a shin cracker then!” Bucky shot back.

 

“You show them then knucklehead!”

 

“I will! As soon as I can find somebody else who can Lindy!”

 

“Tony can Lindy.” Steve looked really smug as all eyes turned to a confused Stark. “Not that that Tony, that one.” He pointed at down the bar counter where the other Tony sat.

 

“I can do a lot of things but no way in hell I'm getting in the middle of this.” Masters was caught with his bandanna down but he did get a good laugh in exchange. With Bucky loosened up a little by the banter he joined them on the dance floor to learn some more modern steps.

 

Natasha wished Clint would socialize with a few more people but he looked really content to talk to Quentin in the corner booth. Scott took Bucky's seat then, no doubt taking a moment to catch his breath. It wasn't easy keeping up with Janet (the aforementioned social butterfly was getting her groove on with Sam).

 

The group hung out for an hour or so more before deciding they should at least try and be responsible. A giggly buzzed (and grateful) Clint collected Lucky from his new playmates, and Nat decided she should walk them back home. Steve was happy to see Bucky exchange numbers with Gamora and Gwen in the hopes of forming a band, and Janet and Rhodey made plans for their next night out.

 

“Well Champ, how was your date?” Tony slid up beside him.

 

“Just fine sir, your daughter is home in one piece.” Janet arrived just in time for Scott to put his arm around her.

 

“Good job son.” Tony played right along with his tipsy attempt at humor. He turned to Jan.

 

“He didn't try to put his hands anywhere private did he?”

 

“Tony!”

 

“Do you want him to?”

 

“Anthony Edward, you go to your room!” She flushed and halfheartedly reached to swat at him.

 

“You're not the boss of me!” He avoided her easily.

 

“Fine but then you're gonna have to watch us do this. Hey Scott, do you want to make some people uncomfortable?”

 

“If you're gonna do what you did last time, you bet!” Janet threw her arms around his neck for a messy kiss. Scott responded enthusiastically letting one hand slide down to rest gently on her ass just to spite Tony.

 

“Watch those hands mister!” Tony called. Scott moved it only to flip him off and they could hear him laugh all the way back to Stark Tower.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this before the event/update, the reveal we're finally getting Clint, and any of Scott's real development. 
> 
> I really hope with all the fuzzy, nebulous relationship teases that Jan and Scott will just get together and stay together.
> 
>    
> Also I'd love to write Clint (Lucky), Scott, and Quentin being funny together, and possibly some band practice if anybody would want to read it?

**Author's Note:**

> I have such an affinity for Quentin in this game it's not even funny.


End file.
